darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lords
The Lords are the four beings who found the Lord Souls near the First Flame. They are Nito, the Witch of Izalith, Gwyn, and the Furtive Pygmy. Lore Prior Existence Little is known of the lives of the Lords before the discovery of Fire. Gwyn had an uncle in Allfather Lloyd, and The Witch was accompanied by her adult daughters when she claimed her soul, so it is possible they may have existed before claiming their Lord Souls. War and Dragon Hunts With the strength given to them by the Lord Souls, the three waged a war on the Everlasting Dragons. They were joined by Seath, a scaleless albino dragon that pillaged the Primordial Crystal from them as well and turned on his own kind. To combat the dragons, Gwyn released grand bolts of light so powerful that they stripped the dragons of their stone scales. With her daughters, the Witch wove firestorms that incinerated the land. Once this was done, Nito arrived for the killing blow by releasing the miasma of death upon the dragons. Soon the dragons were defeated - but not gone - and the Age of Fire began. Even after the war, Gwyn was known to have sporting hunts of those descended from the dragons. Age of Fire During this place in time, a number of things happened, but the actual chronology is uncertain. The kingdom of Lordran was established, and the Lords took to their different homes and agendas. Gwyn had his city of the gods, Anor Londo, built in the center of Lordran, which would eventually be inhabited by his children, his faithful silver knights, and other beings awarded with fragments of his soul. These include other deities, such as the king's four knights. He also bequeathed fragments to four individuals, and naming them rulers of New Londo, for their foresight. From the union of an unnamed dragon and an unnamed god or goddess, the crossbreed Priscilla was born, who later found herself in cold world within a painting created by Ariamis. Priscilla had the power of lifehunt, which even the gods feared. The Witch established the civilization of Izalith, but what she did there, nor what their home was like, is not known. Seath was awarded dukedom, even receiving a fragment of Gwyn's soul, and was rewarded with an archive. He retreated into his new home to study immortality, through the Primordial Crystal, and his discoveries would inspire scholars to pursue Seath's art of Sorcery as a result of this. The Fast-Fading Flame and the Birth of Chaos The Lord found one day that the First Flame was fading, and that once it had burnt out the Age of Dark would begin. The Lords feared the Dark, and sought to prolong the Age of Fire. The Witch of Izalith attempted to create a new flame. However, this new Chaos Flame grew out of control and consumed the Witch of Izalith and many of her children, soon forming into a creation known as the Bed of Chaos, which consumed Izalith and mutated most of the Witch of Izalith's remaining children into abominable creatures, while also turning her only son into a volcanic monstrosity. From the Chaos Flame came the race of Demons. Fearing the upcoming Age of Dark and potentially humans as well, Gwyn took some of his knights with him left to the Kiln of the First Flame, sacrificing himself to rekindle the First Flame. The Silver Knights who followed after Gwyn became the charred Black Knights, and Gwyn himself became hollow. The extension of the Age of Fire was not without consequences. As a result, the undead curse arose from Gwyn's actions. Humans who were afflicted by the curse bore the Darksign. Those that bore it would be revived after death, though their humanity would be lost, and without restoring it would eventually lose their sanity. Aftermath Seath was driven to madness as a result of his experiments and accrued knowledge. His attendants would kidnap maidens from across the land to be experimented on. Eventually he discovered a kind of immortality, being invincible so long as the crystal remained. Through the knowledge accumulated by Seath, the human sorcerer Logan would be able to craft new spells and further augment his own spells, though he too would be driven mad much like Seath was. At some point the firstborn of Gwyn betrayed the gods and allied with the descendants of the dragons, and his name was stripped from him, being removed from all recorded history such as annals and statues. Darkstalker Kaathe, who opposed Gwyn's actions, attempted to bring about the Age of Dark and the coming of its ruler, the Dark Lord; most likely - but not certainly - the one who traveled to Oolacile and talked the citizens into upturning the grave of "primordial man". This resulted in Oolacile's fall as it began to be swallowed by the Abyss, consuming the land and corrupting its citizens. Kaathe also went to New Londo, seducing the Four Kings with the art of lifedrain, which corrupted them and their knights. In an effort to contain his darkwraiths, New Londo was flooded -an act that ultimately cost the lives of the city's inhabitants. One of Gwyn's four knights, Artorias, and his wolf companion Sif made a covenant with the beings of the Abyss that allowed him to traverse it, so that he could hunt the Darkwraiths. Artorias later arrived in Oolacile in an attempt to combat the spread of the Abyss, but was overcome and and was forced to sacrifice his greatshield to save Sif. This left him unprotected from the Abyss, and he later became corrupted and driven to madness. The Way of White was formed by Gwyn's uncle, Lloyd, who also would start hunts against the Undead. Eventually, the undead were corralled into several asylums to await the end of the world, for it is prophesied by Astora - who themselves inherited the prophecy from Frampt - that one day an undead will escape the prison and succeed Gwyn in linking the fire. At the same time, Kaathe preaches that this chosen has the opportunity to become the new Dark Lord and usher in the Age of Dark. The Four Lords Gravelord Nito The First of the Dead, Nito participated in the war against the Everlasting Dragons. Using his Lord Soul, Nito unleashed a miasma of death upon them. After the war, Nito slumbered within the Tomb of the Giants. He also has a cult devoted to spreading death, called the Gravelord Servants, who kill in other worlds and prove their duty to Nito by presenting him the Eyes of Death. The Witch of Izalith The Witch used the power of her Lord Soul to weave great storms of fire against the Everlasting Dragons. She passed fragments of this soul to her children, the Daughters of Chaos, and her only son. Like her children, she had ashen skin and blue lips, though she stood much taller than them and seems to be of identical height to the staves her children used for flame sorcery. As the fires faded, she tried to create a new flame to replicate the First Flame, but it backfired and ended up costing her life, and gave birth to the race of demons. Her children were also corrupted, except for Quelana, who taught a flame manipulating art to a human and became the mother of pyromancy. Many years later, the demons began to die out, as the flame of chaos began to fade much like the First Flame did. Gwyn, Lord of Cinder Gwyn use the power granted from the Lord Soul to create bolts of sunlight that he used to peel the scales from the dragons. His race has wildly varied physical appearances, though most have whitish skin and are usually taller than humans, however there are many exceptions to this standard. Gwyn became the king of Lordran, and he bestowed fragments of his Lord Soul to Nito, the Witch of Izalith, Seath, and the Four Kings of New Londo. He had four loyal knights and a host of Silver Knights. His executioner, Smough, also wished to become a knight but was seen as unfit due to his cannibalism. In his fear of the Age of Dark, he sacrificed himself to the First Flame, prolonging the Age of Fire and becoming Lord of Cinder. This act rendered Gwyn Hollow. At some point, his firstborn son tamed a stormdrake, and allied with the dragon descendants. For this treachery, he was stripped of his godhood and banished (albeit, not by Gwyn), expunged from all records of history. Furtive Pygmy Unlike the other Lords, the Dark Soul did not have any instantly apparent effect on the Pygmy. They appear to have looked like a generic hollow before claiming their soul. The Furtive Pygmy's ultimate role, actions, and fate are largely unknown. He is mostly forgotten, save for adherents of Kaathe and some inhabitants of the Ringed City. Trivia * It is never explicably mentioned whether or not Gwyn and the Witch required a consort for their children to be born, as Gwyn's wife is never mentioned, nor the Witch's husband. * The Witch's children were referred to as "Daughters of Chaos" before the Chaos Flame, but what this referred to back then is unknown.. * Nito's origins are never made clear, but in the opening cutscene his cloak spontaneously forms as his hand reaches for his soul, but whether or not this has anything to do with his formation is unknown. ** In Dark Souls II, he is told to have been "the one who gave us the first death" that created the Fenito, and prevented their natural deaths so they could serve as grave wardens in response to the once human warriors invading a crypt for undead. * The Furtive Pygmy's gender is never specified in-game. ** Miyazaki has specified that the Furtive Pygmy is indeed male in an interview. * Despite claiming to serve Darkstalker Kaathe, the church of Londor believes the true faces of humans to be those of hollows, despite the fact that hollowing results from losing your humanity. ** However, as the Lords were also Hollows before claiming their Lord Souls, this could very well be correct as not all forms of Hollowing are caused by the Darksign. Gallery Gwyn Vs Dragons.gif Izalith Vs Dragons.gif Nito Vs Dragons.gif Category:Dark Souls: Deities Category:Dark Souls II: Deities Category:Deities Category:Dark Souls: Characters